


A Demon's Little Angel

by Destielssniper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Angel Castiel, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Castiel, Crossdressing Castiel, Crossdressing Kink, Demon Dean, Horns, M/M, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Smut, Tail Sex, Top Dean, True Mates, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielssniper/pseuds/Destielssniper
Summary: Dean comes home from work in a bad mood. Castiel knows exactly how to cheer him up.





	

Dean thought about slamming the door but decided against it and closed it. He sighed as he hanged the keys to his Impala on a hook.

Castiel turned around when Dean walked in the kitchen. He wrinkled his nose and his wings twitched at the scent of Dean “is everything okay?” He asked and frowned when all he got was a grunt for a reply.

“Peachy” Dean mumbled and sat down by the dining table. Dean knew Castiel can sensed that he was in a bad mood. Right before he was about to leave a human started to cuss him out about how he didn’t fix his car right. He hated how humans treated angels and demons.

“I’m sorry honey” Castiel went over and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck from behind. He nuzzled his neck breathing in Dean’s muscular scent.

Dean smiled and rubbed Castiel’s arm “I’ll get over it.”

Castiel lifted one of his hands and wrapped it around one of Dean’s horns. He knew how much Dean liked getting his horns touched. He smiled as the demon moaned. Castiel grabbed his tail next that was trying to get under his skirt. He gave it a small kiss before tugging on it “let’s move this upstairs.”

Dean stood up from his seat and the angel had to unwrap his hand from Dean’s horn because he was too short to reach. He led Dean to the bedroom and laid down on their king size bed.

Dean climbed on top of Castiel and leaned down to kiss him. Castiel moaned into the kiss as he felt slick forming. Dean sneaked a hand between them and pulled the angel’s skirt down along with his panties.

He tossed them aside and pulled away from the kiss. He looked down at his mate who was already flustered and pupils dilated with lust. He gripped Castiel’s thighs and lowered himself. He lapped at Castiel’s rim moaning at the taste of his slick.

Castiel moaned and blushed, gripping the sheets .

Dean licked and sucked on his rim until he was intoxicated with the Omega’s slick. He pulled away replacing his tongue with his tail.

Castiel jerked at the sudden touch of Dean’s tail in him. He moaned again when it rubbed against his walls and screamed when it hit his prostate.

As the tail thrusted in and out of Castiel Dean stripped off his clothes and took off his mate’s pretty blouse.

The tail slipped out with a wet pop. Castiel grabbed it and put it in his mouth. He sucked on it tasting his own slick and whined .

Dean slicked his cock up with the angel’s slick and pushed in easily from how wet the Omega was. He moaned and circled his hips loving how tight his angel was.

He gripped the white soft downy feathers making Castiel moan prettily as always. As he thrusted in and out of his mate he put pressure on the oil glands.

They groaned in unison. Castiel liked how roughly Dean played with his wings.

Castiel knew how close Dean was by how his hips were stuttering. He pulled him down for a kiss and squeezed around his cock.

Dean groaned into the kiss and came inside his mate. Castiel sighed as he came as well.

They stayed like that for a while panting into each other’s mouths until they came down from their high.

Dean pulled out, making Castiel whine at the loss, and laid down next to his angel. He pulled him close and kissed his forehead while stroking his wing.

“Better?” Castiel asked and giggled when his demon nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it and thanks for reading :)


End file.
